Dutch brick (stabilized earth block)
:See the style of bricklaying Wikipedia:Dutch Bond '''Dutch brick' is a colloquial term for blocks formed by concrete stabilized soil used to form blocks. Dutch bricks are a low cost alternative to conventional bricks that may be appropriate in applications where strength is not a critical factor. Composition High strength concrete requires all the materials (calcium carbonate (Lime), and alumina/silica) (clay) to be calcined together. If strength requirements are minimal, such as when creating a footing over compressed soil but under a hardened road bed, concrete powder can be mixed directly with soil to produce a material with an intermediate strength that may be more useful for broader support for structures. Dutch bricks are building-blocks made not of Wikipedia:brick but of a mixture of concrete, sand and soil. They are not Dutch; the name results from the use of the word "Dutch" to mean "inferior". The mixture of concrete, sand and soil is also known as Mexican concrete when poured in larger moulds. Application thumb|A trapezoidal shape is used for bricks made to line wells By 2007 the U.S. Peace Corps (WP) had been promoting use of Dutch bricks to build soak pits and wells for many years.Latrine and Soak Pit Theory|p=7 The Peace Corps uses the term to describe a trapezoidal (as opposed to rectangular) concrete brick used to line a well or soak pit.Latrine and Soak Pit Theory|p=7 The brick may be made of a 1:2:3 mix of cement, sand and gravel.Latrine and Soak Pit Theory|p=18 USAID (WP) has supported these efforts, for example providing funds to purchase materials such as cement and rebar for construction of Dutch brick wells in Mali and Mauretania. The Dutch bricks are used to reinforce the sides of the wells, with the concrete mixed onsite and packed into brick molds. Dutch Bricks made for well lining have a trapezoidal shape, with sloping sides so that they can be fitted into a ring. The slope can be adjusted for larger or smaller rings.Latrine and Soak Pit Theory|p=7 Lining wells with Dutch bricks in this way allows the well to be dug deeper without fear of the walls collapsing. The brick lining can also greatly improve sanitation if it rises above ground level, preventing contamination of the well water by animal feces, although problems may be encountered with incorrectly shaped molds and inexperienced volunteers. The South African Department of Water Affairs and Forestry considers that Dutch brick is an appropriate technology for a developing country, as are adobe, rammed earth and cob, all using natural building materials. In 2002 the International Institute for Energy Conservation was one of the winners of a Wikipedia:World Bank Development Marketplace Award for a project to make an energy-efficient Dutch brick-making machine for home construction in South Africa. By making cheaper bricks that use earth the project would reduce housing costs while stimulating the building industry. The machine would be mobile, allowing bricks to be made locally from earth. Several companies offer commercial brick-making machines that can be used to manufacture Dutch bricks. See also *Wikipedia:Adobe *Wikipedia:Building construction References Notes Citations Sources * |ref= |title=RIM Health Education Handbook|year=2007|publisher=Peace Corps|url=http://www.pcburkina.org/file/405/view/479 |chapter=Latrine and Soak Pit Theory|accessdate=2014-04-14}} Category:Technology Category:Development Category:Sustainable technologies Category:Masonry Category:Appropriate technology Category:Building materials